He Agreed To This?
by Kumorastar
Summary: Honestly, Blaine should have seen this coming.   established Klaine with mentions of Blaine/Brittany, or Blittany


Wow...it's been a long time since I've done this. I've had so many idea for Klaine fanfics but none of them ever seem to get written. Sad day. And I realized halfway through writing this that Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are no longer cheerios, but let's just forget that for this story...

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine"<p>

Blaine looked to his left and jumped at how close Brittany was. When did she get there?

"Oh, uh hey Brittany...," he put two notebooks into his locker and took his time digging out the textbook for his next class, waiting to see if Brittany would say anything.

While Blaine could usually manage to act like 'Mr. Dapper-ly Perfect' around anyone, no matter what he thought of them, this was not the case with the blonde cheerleader. He had transferred to McKinley a little over three weeks ago and had been in New Directions ever since but he still did not consider himself 'equipped' with the knowledge to handle a full conversation with Brittany.

Which, unfortunately, made talks such as this one _extremely_ awkward...

Blaine was finally able to locate the book he needed from among the abyss that was his locker (he thought Kurt had been about to have a stroke the first time he'd seen his boyfriend's locker organizing skills) and after closing the door, turned back to Brittany.

She smiled when she had his full attention, "I just need to talk to you for a second."

"Talk away m'lady," Blaine gave a nervous grin and leaned his shoulder against the lockers. As long as he had a cheerleader this close, it was no problem to stand around in the hallway. No matter how moronic the football team was, no one was stupid enough to even risk upsetting one of Sue Sylvester's girls.

One time a dried blue drop of slushy was found on the white of a girl's cheerio uniform and the offender, Micheal Kohles, had never been see again_._

Brittany giggled before leaning in even closer and tilted her head against the lockers, causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow.

"So I know you're a dolphin and all, but you don't seem capital-G gay like Kurt is."

Blaine had learned long ago to just smile and nod.

"And I was wondering...,"

For a second he thought she had moved in some more, but then there was a hand on his waist and all he could think _ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

"A perfect record would really mean a lot to me"

That time Brittany had _definitely_ moved in closer and in attempt to save his virtue, Blaine may or may not have thrown himself backwards, falling on his ass in the hallway, squealing like a twelve year-old girl.

Just as quickly as he fell, Brittany was out of seduction mode and went right back to her overly kind and caring self, kneeling in front of him to help him up but Blaine quickly threw his hands in a 'stop' manner. He knew what she had been talking about. He knew what 'perfect record' she had and he had heard the entire story from Kurt himself. He also knew there was no way he would ever go through with it.

"So-sorry Brittany but I jus-just can-I'm dating Kurt now!" Not that he would admit it, but with the way he was cowering you would thought the cheerio was about to go in for an attack and eat him or something. _Oh god he just gave himself horrible mental images..._

Brittany just cocked her head to the side and gave him a funny look (_because obviously HE was the one who deserved it_) and said "I know. You two are really cute together."

The smile she gave and the dreamy look on her face did nothing to help un-confuse Blaine.

"Well..ah..that's why we can't make-out. I'm positive Kurt wouldn't be pleased when he found out so...sorry?" Blaine honestly tried to look apologetic but was pretty sure he didn't pull it off.

Brittany's face lit up, "That's the best part! I talked to Kurt already and he said it was okay." Then she kept on smiling as if that _was suppose to relieve him! _Blaine couldn't remember his head ever hurting this bad, though that was probably because he couldn't get his mind past how (apparently) his boyfriend had given him the go-ahead to _cheat on him _with a female cheerleader.

"Wait, what? Brittany, I really don't think Kurt would fine with-we just can't-did he really say that?" By the time he finished speaking his voice had reached a pitch so high that Kurt would have raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Her legs must have gotten tired because she moved to sit completely down and it was then that Blaine realized the bell must have rang a while back because the halls were empty, besides the two of them who were just sitting on the dirty floor (Kurt would be disgusted). "He said it was okay if you said it okay."

Blaine just stared at her, the hot blonde cheerleader who wanted to make-out with him (he was definitely bragging about this Wes and David next time they talked, just because he could), and then it came to him.

Kurt had mentioned in passing that he usually found it difficult to deny Brittany something when she truly begged and pleaded. So he must of said yes to her, _assuming she really asked_, knowing that there was no way Blaine would ever agree to purposely cheating on the boy he liked-liked ( he wasn't ready for the 'L' word yet). That was really the only explanation his frizzled mind come up with at the moment.

But just in case...

"Look. I'm going to have to, well, to talk with Kurt about this first. Can I get back to you about this?" Blaine gave her a forced grin and hoped she would take his excuse, which she did.

"Sure" Brittany chirped and hopped off the floor happily, "I've got to go find my class now. Santana usually takes me there but I can find it if I follow the trail of red smoke in the sky. See you around." She gave him a flirty wave and she was off.

Strangely her parting sentence was, to Blaine, the most normal thing she'd said during the entire conversation.

Sitting there in the hallway floor, Blaine attempted to gather his bearings, and wondered what the _hell_ had just happened.

Ha! And Wes had once said that Blaine had no game when it came to women; how wrong he was...

* * *

><p>Right now I'm planning two more chapters for this story but it seems like this one could almost stand on its own, which is good because I don't think I've ever finished a multi-chapter story on here...so...yeah.<p>

But I promise to try!


End file.
